


Confusing feelings

by im_kyunie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, much more lol but i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_kyunie/pseuds/im_kyunie
Summary: Kihyun, who is just jealous but doesn't know how to express himself- hurt Hyungwon in the middle of his confused feelings.





	1. It all started with a lie

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on Wattpad!

 

_That tall bitch did it again!_ Kihyun thought to himself.

Lately, Hyungwon has been extra touchy with the other members and especially with the Maknae, I mean it's kinda granted that everyone touches and gives the Maknae attention- even Kihyun does that all the time. But Kihyun doesn't like Hyungwon being so, extra, extra touchy. In every fan meeting Hyungwon does something that pisses Kihyun off. 

Little does he know that Hyungwon is doing this to get his attention.

Kihyun didn't know why but he doesn't like it when Hyungwon acts touchy and all cuddly with the others. He likes him, that's true. He came in turns with his feelings a while ago but there's nothing between them that can stop Hyungwon from doing whatever he wants so Kihyun has no right to be angry.

Hyungwon doesn't want to be treated like a younger brother because he has feelings for Kihyun that's why he always does stuff that makes him different from Jooheon and Changkyun. But obviously Kihyun is blind to that.

The same goes for Kihyun. We all know Kihyun is the mum of Monsta x and he cares so much for the Maknae line but he doesn't treat Hyungwon like how he treats Jooheon and Changkyun. He likes Hyungwon and he doesn't want him to think of him as just an older brother. But as we all know, Hyungwon is blind to that.

Kihyun was now on his way to the dorm to see Hyungwon. He decided that he'd naturally bring up the whole idea and tell him to refrain from being all touchy somehow by first talking about how Hyungwon keeps making fun of his height at fan meetings. This was all just an excuse to talk to him really.

When he got back to the dorm he first went to Hyungwon's room only to see an empty room. He tried Jooheon's room but again, there was no one there. When he finally decided to give up he heard some giggles coming from Changkyun and Minhyuk's room. Without much thought he barged into the room to see Hyungwon and Changkyun cuddling together and laughing at something. Kihyun didn't know what or why but a sudden rush of feelings hit him. Hard.

He didn't know what it was but he no longer felt like himself. He no longer felt like he was in control of his mind or body.

"Listen here, Hyungwon." He pointed at Hyungwon.

"I don't care what you think you are or whatever but don't you dare to make fun of my height." Hyungwon was confused. "What, Hyung, no it was a joke. I'd never-"

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care."  Kihyun didn't know why he was doing this.

"You think being tall is everything? You think having a good looking face is everything? You think having a good body is everything? What's the point of all that if you don't have a talent?" Kihyun had to stop and he knew that. He knew that but why couldn't he stop?

"Hyung... what's wrong suddenly-" Hyungwon was starting to tear up.

"You have no talent! No talent. Other than your good looking face and good body you have nothing. Absolutely nothing!" He shouted. "You can't sing!" That's a lie. "You can't dance!" That's also a lie. "And you can't-"

"Okay Hyung you should stop now! You've gone too far." Changkyun spoke up as he tried to get Kihyun out of the room.

"You, stay out of this!"

"No, hyung! Think about all the things you just said! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Then it hit Kihyun hard. He looked over at Hyungwon and his heart broke at the sight. He could see that Hyungwon was crying. Hyungwon never cries. Never. Which is why it made this situation even worse. Kihyun made Hyungwon so upset that he even cried.

"N-no, Wonah, I'm sorr-" Hyungwon got up and dashed past him.

"Hyung, you fucked up big time do you know that?"

"I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." He looked up, "Apologize?"

"Hyung, what the- you're even asking? Of course you will apologize but how?"

Kihyun looked down again, " I don't know."

~~~~~  
It'd been a few days since the accident and Hyungwon had been acting as if nothing ever happened around everyone- except Kihyun of course, he hadn't said a single word to him. Changkyun told him that Hyungwon hasn't told anyone and wasn't planning to tell anyone any time soon about it. He was planning to ignore him forever.

Kihyun had made several attempts to apologize but the timing was never right, and their tight schedule didn't help at all. Also, Hyungwon wasn't willing to give him any chances.

Then, one day Jooheon silently called Kihyun over to Minhyuk and Changkyun's room.

When he walked in he saw all the members there- except Hyungwon. Shownu gestured him to sit down.

"So," he spoke up. "What's all this about?"

"I heard about the 'little' accident from Kkukkung." Kihyun shot Changkyun a glare and the younger just put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at him like that," Wonho spoke up, "Yeah, we pestered him to tell us." Minhyuk continued. And Jooheon was patting The younger's hair. Ugh, their love for their Maknae is just too much.

"Okay, let me just get down to it without beating around the bush 'cause we don't have much time." Shownu paused.

"As you already know, we have that V-live in that village tomorrow and it's very far away. So it's gonna take the whole weekend, possible Monday, too. We have to go there, which will take hours, then prepare for the live and actually do the live. Packing up will take a long time too. Manager hyung told me that we might have to do a surprise fan meeting too." He paused. " Anyway, my point is that it's gonna take a very long time." He paused again.

"But. I managed to get you and Hyungwon out of that." He announced very proudly as Kihyun looked up at him wide eyed.

"Which means..."

"You and him will be together the whole weekend." Jooheon finished for him, "Alone." He added.

Kihyun's face brightened up.

"So, we will  have to leave in like 2 hours and we still haven't broken the news to Hyungwon. So for now, you go out for a walk, get some ramen or something and come back around 8, we wouldn't be here by then."

~~~~~~~

As planned, around 8:15 Kihyun returned back to a very quiet and empty place.

The younger was in his room when he heard a knock on the door, he knew it was Kihyun as there was no one else home. So, he just ignored it.

Hyungwon didn't know why he was so upset. I mean yeah what Kihyun said was very hurtful but he tried to apologize.

Hyungwon was hurt at the fact that it was Kihyun who did it, Kihyun. The thought of him made him tear up again.

"Hyungwon, I know you're in there." He heard Kihyun say from outside. He ignored him once again and turned up the tv volume, first: to ignore Kihyun and second: to stop Kihyun from hearing his sniffles.

Sometime throughout the night Hyungwon decided to go and make himself a sandwich. When he went into the kitchen he saw Kihyun making Ramen, "Ah- Hyungwon, um, do you want some?"

Hyungwon didn't say anything and just turned around and went back to his room with Kihyun running right behind him but before Kihyun could reach him he slammed the door in his face.

"Hyungwon, come on give me a chance."

Hyungwon just went to sleep with an empty stomach.  
~~~~~~~  
Morning came and Kihyun was sat in bed thinking about how he could apologize but when he heard Hyungwon's door open, he sprung up and ran outside.

"Hyungwon." He said as he started walking up to him. He was expecting Hyungwon to run away again. But he didn't. This time Hyungwon didn't ignore him, he looked at Kihyun in the eye for the first time since forever , which took Kihyun by surprise, "Kihyun, just do me one favour and don't talk to me. I don't wanna talk to you." He said and turned his back to the older, "Wonah..."

"Kihyunah, please. I don't want to talk to you."

"Won, come on give me a chance."

"No. Think about what you did to me." He said, "You, out of everyone shouldn't have said that to me. You know me Kihyun. You know me the best out of everyone. Only you. I've only showed you who I am, who I wanna be. You know how much I tried to get to where I am now. You know that." He finished and walked back to his room and started crying again. He missed Kihyun so much but he didn't know why he just couldn't forgive him.

Meanwhile, Kihyun was sat on the floor devastated. He decided to go out to get freshened up.

Kihyun really liked Hyungwon. Those two always had deep conversations about life and always comforted each other. He remembered how upset Hyungwon was about dancing when their trainer gave him really harsh comments, he came to Kihyun to pour his heart out. Kihyun knew how hard Hyungwon tried to improve his dancing. As a result, he's one of the best dancers in Monsta X now.

He remembered how he came to Kihyun when he was worried about singing and poured his heart out to him. Hyungwon always showed his vulnerable sides to Kihyun.

Kihyun knew all the things he said to him weren't true. How could he say those things to him in the first place?

What took over him at that time? It was definitely not about height.

That day. Hyungwon and Changkyun were acting extra touchy at the fan meeting, that was what got him extra riled up . And when he returned home he saw them cuddling and laughing as if they're lovers.

It was him. He was jealous and took it out on him. He should've just said so. Why did he hurt the boy?

So, he decided that's exactly what he was gonna do. If he had to break the door to explain himself he would.

He ran and ran as fast as he could, back to the dorm;


	2. The truth being told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can also be found on Wattpad!

"Kihyun! Open the door for God's sake!" Hyungwon knocked loudly on Kihyun's brown, wooden door. "No, go away." The said man whispered, sitting down with his back against the door.

"Kihyun, come on." The younger said, this time a lot quieter. Kihyun kept his silence and just listened to the latter to grow quieter and quieter until there was no sound. He thought maybe he gave up.

"Take responsibility." The voice started again. "Yoo Kihyun, take responsibility for your actions." He continued, "Woah, I didn't think you'd go that low. I didn't see you like that type of a man, you like playing around with people's emotions. Is that what you are. I should've known sooner. So you just go around touching people as you like and kiss-"

Kihyun opened the door. He looked confused and guilty, looking down at his hands while playing with the hem of his shirt. "I don't just touch anyone..." he didn't look up to meet Hyungwon - who had the same confused expression as him. "I- I wanted...I mean-"

Kihyun slowly looked up and as soon as his eyes met with Hyungwon's rather pleading eyes he looked back down in an instant -back to playing with the hem of his shirt.

Hyungwon took a step forward and cupped his cheeks to make him look up at him, "Use words, tell me. I'll listen." Kihyun tried to speak but nothing would come out. So, with a loud huff he fell; out of Hyungwon's hands, onto the hard surface underneath him, his thoughts going back to what had happened earlier.

 _*Flashback*_  
As soon as Kihyun got home he was met with Hyungwon in the living room watching TV. Hyungwon glanced over at him for a few seconds before adverting his attention back to the TV.

 _So that's how you will be?_ Kihyun thought to himself as he started taking rather big strides over to the younger male. Hyungwon saw him approaching at the corner of his eyes but tried to keep his gaze glued to the TV. Keyword: Tried.

Kihyun stood right in front of him for a milli-second before marching his body forward -fixing one of his legs between the younger's thighs and the other leg on the side. He reached out, grabbing Hyungwon's neck and pressed their lips together.

Hyungwon put his hands up in surprise, wide-eyed. Whereas, Kihyun pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss, biting onto the younger's lips for entrance. Hyungwon slowly melted into the kiss and closed his eyes, this time it was him asking for entrance and when Kihyun refused, he pulled the older by the waist and turned them over so that now they were in the same position as before but with the people reversed. He forced his tongue into Kihyun's mouth, making the shorter gasp for air.

Kihyun had his hands everywhere before he decided to grab onto Hyungwon's locks to pull him closer. Hyungwon gladly accepted and moved one leg forward and it grazed Kihyun's member just slightly but it resulted in the latter letting out a loud moan.

It seemed that Kihyun suddenly got some sense knocked into him, he stopped kissing back resulting in the taller letting out a moan and swiping his tongue over the shorter's lips. Kihyun processed the situation and pushed Hyungwon off. Literally.

"Ouch!" He winced as he got back up onto his feet. He looked over at Kihyun to see his face plastered with the most terrified expression ever. Before he could say anything or process anything, Kihyun ran to his room and locked the door behind him.

_*End of flashback*_

The flashback made Kihyun get even more frustrated, "You haven't even confessed to me yet!" He huffed out, "And, I haven't even apologised yet!" Hyungwon chuckled, "So, this is what this is about?" He paused, "It's okay, I forgive you."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I need to apologise."

"Then do it."

"I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you."

"No. That's not how it's supposed to be!" Kihyun huffed out yet again, like a 5-year-old.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Hyungwon smiled, "Just like a little hamster." If this was any other member saying this, Kihyun would've thrown a full fit talking about how he's no longer a hamster but rather a shark. But this is Hyungwon, he's ok. Only he's allowed.

Kihyun blushed as he tugged onto Hyungwon's shirt, "Give me a chance to apologise properly."  
\------  
Hyungwon was leaning over the table with one of his elbows supporting him as he watched Kihyun's small frame move around the kitchen and doing his own things, which Hyungwon didn't care about. He only cared about Kihyun's petit body moving around.

It was still early and they didn't have breakfast so Kihyun decided to make a few sandwiches.

Kihyun was very aware of the latter's never leaving gaze on him which was making him even more nervous than he already was- more nervous than he should be, "You should think of what you want quickly before I withdraw my offer, Chae Hyungwon."

After Kihyun finally gained a chance to apologise properly to the taller, he decided to give him two wishes. He told the younger that he'd give -or do- him anything he wanted, as long as it was doable. Hyungwon made his first wish rather quickly: going out to eat lunch together. But he was still thinking about what he wanted for his second, and last wish.

"Hmm." He hummed, "I'm thinking." He replied. He wasn't, not at all. He'd been staring at Kihyun's backside the whole time. Oh, how nice the older looked when he squatted down to get God-knows-what from the bottom cabinets, or how his shirt would slide up a few inches every time he'd try to get something from the top cabinets of their cupboard, Hyungwon could help him, very easily. But he didn't want to, he was enjoying the 'show' in front of him, very much so.

"Is it that hard to choose anything? Something?" Kihyun asked as he brought a plate full of sandwiches and 2 glasses of milk along with one glass of water and put them on the table, Hyungwon helping him unconsciously. The younger pulled the chair next to him out for Kihyun to sit on, to which the older took shyly.

"Sorry, it's not every day that I get this privilege." The younger murmured before he took a rather big bite from his sandwich.

Kihyun was just about half done with his first sandwich when he saw Hyungwon's grab onto his second sandwich, "Slow down, you'll get sick." He said as he tried to pass the younger tissue. " I haven't had anything since yesterday's lunch," Hyungwon said as he wiped his mouth with the tissue that Kihyun had given him after finishing his second sandwich.

Kihyun watched him gulp down the glass of water, he felt so guilty. "I'm sorry," he knew that it was probably because of him that Hyungwon didn't come out from his room to eat, he didn't want to see Kihyun so he decided to just starve himself if he had to.

"You know...I really meant none of the things that I said that day. You are such a good singer, you sound so angelic, your voice is so unique and heck you dance way better than me, your dance moves are just so freaking good. I don't know what hit me that day to say such words-" he paused, no, he knew exactly why. Kihyun didn't want to lie again, not to himself- neither to Hyungwon. He wanted to be honest. "No, actually, I know. I was just jealous that Changkyun kept touching you in places that I can't and you didn't try to even stop him, and God I have no right to get angry over that 'cause you're you but I just got so angry because I really, really like-"

"I made my mind up for my last wish." Hyungwon interrupted.

"Huh- what?"

"I said I have a wish." Kihyun looked at him, a little dumbfounded at the situation. Hyungwon puckered his lips which caused a tilt in the head from the older's confusion. Hyungwon brought his slender finger up to his lips and tapped on it two times before puckering them again. Kihyun blushed slightly but didn't break eye contact.

Hyungwon moved forward, now barely apart as they could feel each other's soft breaths on their faces.

Kihyun closed his eyes and gave the younger a short peck on the lip, but before he could retreat back to his original position, Hyungwon cupped his faces in his hands and pressed their lips together yet again. This time a much more passionate kiss was shared between them, maybe short, but still full of passion and feelings they couldn't express in words.

Hyungwon pulled away first but still had the older's face cupped between his hands, "I like you." He pulled away, " Yoo Kihyun, I like you. A lot."

Kihyun stared at him.

"Um...I'm gonna wash the dishes." Hyungwon chuckled slightly but didn't stop him, and he just watched his figure retreat back to the sink. Kihyun always washed dishes -whether clean or dirty- when he needed to think about something. Right now, his mind was still processing Hyungwon's words. He still didn't know that the younger just confessed to him. Hyungwon laughed to himself a little as he was in face with Kihyun's back yet again.

The reason why Hyungwon interrupted him was that he wanted to confess to him first and that's the exact reason why Kihyun was confused. He probably thought the younger didn't have such feelings for him. Hyungwon wouldn't blame him, he also didn't know that the older liked him the same way he liked him. They were both lying to themselves the whole time which caused this whole misunderstanding.

A few more minutes passed and Hyungwon was still sat on the same chair but it was now angled away from the table so that he could see Kihyun properly. Suddenly, Kihyun walked up to him, and Hyungwon sat up straight.

"You like me?" The older asked, pointing to himself and Hyungwon gave him his gummy smile as he nodded, "I like you." He replied slowly as one of his hands grabbed onto the older's and pulled him while his other hand pressed onto his waist and dragged Kihyun's solemn body to his lap.

The older was sat on Hyungwon's lap on the chair with his legs hanging off each side. He wrapped his arms around the younger to support himself.

"I like you." The older said as he traced Hyungwon's svelte nose and lips, "I like you." He repeated before nuzzling his face in between the younger's neck. "You like me." The taller repeated after him before securing Kihyun even closer with his arms around his waist.

Kihyun let out a small gasp when the taller's lips brushed against his neck and caressed against his white skin. He let out another gasp, which was muffled by biting his lips when Hyungwon tugged at his skin and sucked hard which started with a harsh sting but ended with the younger peppering small kisses around to distract him from the pain.

"That's gonna leave- a m-mark." Kihyun managed to moan out against Hyungwon's touches. The younger pulled back, "Tell me if you don't like something." Hyungwon said lowly and Kihyun just nodded against Hyungwon's shoulder, "Y-you too." He said.

"Don't hold back, I don't like it." Hyungwon admitted, "I want to hear you." He said. Kihyun nodded yet again, "just t-touch me." Kihyun whined against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, pushing the younger's lips against his exposed neck yet again.

Without much notice, Hyungwon took the smaller's shirt off and threw the shirt somewhere before he started kissing and sucking onto Kihyun's chest and nipples causing him to let out small, but loud moans. Hyungwon crept his hands down to Kihyun's butt and tugged hard on it, spreading his cheeks. Kihyun let out another loud moan at the amount of pleasure he was receiving just from the younger's touches, no more, no less yet, it was so much.

He managed to hold onto Hyungwon's arm with one hand and pull himself off which resulted in an automatic reaction of being pulled back by Hyungwon, "Ah, n-no." It was embarrassing at how pleasured Kihyun felt from his touches, but he didn't care, because it was Hyungwon. "What, why?" Hyungwon stared at him, "Did I go too far? You don't like it?" The younger felt guilty, he thought that he was too selfish and got too ahead of himself for lust. But his thoughts were soon interrupted, "Heck no. I loved it, but-" Kihyun blushed.

"I wanna make you feel g-good." He replied, shy while looking down. Hyungwon didn't know how or from where but he gained a gust of confidence from the older's state and wanted to tease him, so he just nodded his head.

"Can I do anything?" The younger just nodded, "Anything?" He nodded again. And suddenly he was staring at Kihyun's petit body in between his legs with his doe eyes looking up at him.

The older spread his legs further apart and shuffled closer on his knees and traced his hands up Hyungwon's body, sending shivers down his spine. He brushed his hands up then stopped at his waistband tugging on it before sitting up on his knees and peppered light kisses on his navel then going down slowly.

Hyungwon pulled at his nape and stood up as he brought Kihyun's lips to his lips and bit down on his lower lip, causing the older to let out a moan.

Hyungwon quickly took off his joggers and underwear and sat back down pushing Kihyun back down on his knees.

Kihyun stared at the younger's hard on for a few seconds before looking back up at Hyungwon, "you're huge." He looked back to the not-so-little guy in front of him and licked his lips before wrapping his small hands around the base of Hyungwon's members. He gently started stroking his hands up and down, looking at Hyungwon who gave him a shaky nod, telling him to keep going, "Keep going..."

Kihyun saw the pre-cum leaking and with instinct, he went forward and licked the top of the member gaining a loud moan from Hyungwon. The older saw his reaction and decided to use his mouth again, he licked from the base to the top and took Hyungwon in as a whole and used his hand to stroke the rest of the member that didn't fit in his mouth, "Fuck-yes, just like that." Hyungwon grabbed a handful of the older's hair forcing him to take more of him in. Kihyun gagged a little but got used to it soon enough and picked up his pace, matching with Hyungwon's pace.

Hyungwon kept fucking and abusing the older's mouth, taking no mercy on him but Kihyun didn't mind, he liked the way Hyungwon tasted and the way he reacted against his touch.

Kihyun hollowed his cheeks, allowing his tongue to do its job as he moved his head up and down repeatedly. Hyungwon lost his control and started moaning uncontrollably as his vision went blurry and he felt dizzy. Kihyun wasn't in a better position himself. Both of their wildest fantasies never went this far.

"God, y-you're so good," Hyungwon said fucking even faster into the older's mouth, signalling that he's close. Kihyun didn't pull away and kept his pace up until Hyungwon came hard into his mouth.

The older licked the rest of the remaining of the white liquid around his mouth, "gosh, you're so hot." Hyungwon said before pulling him up back on his lap and pecking a small kiss on his swollen lips and pulled away, staring deep into his hyung's eyes.

He carried the older to the couch and started nibbling on his lips then moved downwards before he was stopped by Kihyun pulling him into a tight embrace, "we should get ready to leave."

"What? Wh-why?" Hyungwon asked startled.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go out to eat lunch?" The older chuckled as he pushed Hyungwon off and started looking for his top, "But I wanna make you feel good too." Hyungwon pouted.

"I'm the one apologising, and this is my punishment," Kihyun replied. There was a short moment of silence before Kihyun felt a pair of arms wrap around his tiny waist, "but I forgave you didn't I?" The younger said as he tried to creep his hands down to a very dangerous area but was slapped away by Kihyun but he didn't loosen his grip on the older, instead, he just nuzzled closer to him.

"Baby?" The older called out making Hyungwon melt into a puddle right there and then, "say that again?" He said.

"Baby..." Kihyun repeated again leaning his head back onto Hyungwon's shoulder, "say it again?"

"Baby," Kihyun repeated. Hyungwon tightened his grip on his waist, "Gosh I love the way you say that." Kihyun managed to loosen the younger's grip on him and turned around, facing Hyungwon, he just stood there for a while- just taking his beautiful features in, "I'm sorry..."

"If you're sorry let me make you feel good."

Kihyun instantly slapped the younger's chest, pushing him away, "this is why I can't treat you good!" He exclaimed while Hyungwon just giggled as he rubbed his chest.

"Go get changed!"

"I take my wish back! I wanna stay home and cuddle all day." Hyungwon whined but was already getting changed.

He changed into his ripped, black jeans and threw on a beige turtle neck. He looked in the mirror and considered for a while. He decided to change the turtle neck into a light blue loos T-shirt just in case things got hot again with Kihyun. Yes, he wanted to be ready for everything.

He walked out to see Kihyun wearing blue, jean shorts that stopped just a little higher than above his knees and a pink oversized hoodie. Hyungwon licked his lips, "nice legs." The older blushed and pushed him out of the doors.  
\------  
"Excuse me, I don't usually do this, but can you give me your number? Maybe we can hang out later?" A girl, pretty short with straight long hair asked Hyungwon, "Ah, I'm sorry but I'm taken."

"Really you're not just pretending?" The girl smiled, "Of course not," Hyungwon smiled back, "I've been after him for a while, I finally got him to be mine. Well, I think anyway." He said as he looked at Kihyun fondling with his phone.

"Him?" She repeated then started waving her hands frantically in the air, "no, no please don't misunderstand, I'm not judging." She paused, "I really hope everything works out with him." She smiled again, "He must be really lucky to have you so whipped for him."

"To be honest, we aren't official yet, I'm hoping to do that soon." He said, "I'm sure it will work out she said.

Hyungwon let out a heavy sigh, "I hope you find someone good too," he said, getting their order and turned back to her, "it was nice talking to you." He said before walking away, back to his little hamster.

He went back and sat next to Kihyun, slyly putting one hand on the back of the older's seat, "did you wait long?" He looked over at Kihyun who was giving him throwing him daggers through his eyes, "W-what did I do?"

"Hmph, you seemed to be having fun over there."

"Princess don't you know I only have eyes for you?" He said gaining a blush from the older at the sudden pet name, "don't touch me." He said pushing Hyungwon's hand away that was creeping up his thigh, "oh come on, isn't that why you wore these shorts?" He said moving closer.

Kihyun ignored him.

"Princess?" Kihyun melted, "Princess look at me..." Hyungwon said making Kihyun turn an even pinker shade of pink. Hyungwon leaned in and pecked his cheek, "My princess, you're mine. My little hamster." He cooed.

"Stop being so flirty..."Kihyun mumbled, "okay...let's eat." He said as he started picking at his food because Hyungwon was still staring at him, "Eat!"

"You're my boyfriend right?" Hyungwon suddenly asked making Kihyun choke on air, "Right?" He asked again, Kihyun just looked at him, kinda dumbfounded. Then he just nodded, " Um, Uh...I guess?" He said, but it sounded more like a question.

Hyungwon gasped, "You guess?!" He exclaimed as he sat up from his chair, "You guess?!" He repeated, "Woah, Yoo Kihyun- Woah, I didn't see you like that, woah!" He was kinda being loud now, gaining attention from the tables nearby, "Hyungwon! Sit down!" Kihyun hissed.

"After kissing me like that and touching me all you wanted! We did everything that there is and what! You guess?!"

"Hyungwon! Quiet!"

"Yoo Kihyun, you're that-" The younger was interrupted with Kihyun's lips on his, making him silent and solemn right away. Kihyun pulled him back down to his seat. Hyungwon looked at him like a lost puppy, "What are we?" He said.

Kihyun kissed him again, "You're mine, nobody can touch you or kiss you other than me. What does that mean?"

Hyungwon still had the same expression as before, wide eyes, his mouth partially open with his confused face. Like a lost puppy, still startled from the open public kiss.

"Why are you like this?" Kihyun said, "God, yes you're my boyfriend and I'm yours."

Hyungwon shrieked silently as he gave him a peck on the cheeks, "I'm gonna tell everyone! That you're mine and mine only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some feedback! I love to hear from you guys.


End file.
